One Second Worth One Hundred Lifetimes
by Nightmare Knight Absynthe
Summary: Valentines Day. A dreaded day for some. Sora Mills wants nothing more then to tell the love of his life, Kairi Ames, how he feels. Oneshot SoraxKairi


**Boo. I'm tired, so i'm not gonna say much. I'm workin on my other stories slowly but surely. However, with my bro being home, personal issues, and reading Othello, my writing is slowly drifting, as much as i dont want it to. Anywho, here's another one shot. Enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer-We should all hope and look towards the day where man realizes that the sounds exiting his mouth are mostly complaints and a change occurs. (Still Running-Chevelle. Good band, good song. You should look them up) I do not own Kingdom Hearts. Boofreakidyhoo on me. I love it to death, but i dont own it.**

* * *

The bell rang and students began to file out of the classroom for the end of the day. It was a hectic day, a holiday that didn't really matter to most of the kids. Valentines Day. To Sora Mills, it mattered. He was going to ask out the most beautiful girl out today, the girl he'd known his whole life. Kairi Ames.

Kairi and Sora had become friends in kindergarten, always finishing each others sentence's, helping each other when the other was sick or feeling down. They were almost like brother and sister. Deep down, however, Sora had always held feelings for her. She was the best thing to ever happen to him. He had watched her grow into the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen. And he had slowly worked up the courage to ask her out this year, their sophomore year.

He knew it took her a little while to get to the other side of the school from where they got onto the bus. He set his bag down and ran his hand over his pockets, feeling the small box containing a necklace. Sora had saved up what little money he got every now and then to buy the necklace. It cost well over three hundred dollars, but it was worth every penny for Kairi.

"Hey Sora, what's up?" Sora turned to see Roxas walk up to him.

"Oh, nothing" Sora muttered, not really paying much attention.

"Hm, let's see. One heart-struck boy, an extremely pretty girl, Valentines Day. Do the math and you get one hell of a picture." Roxas smirked.

"Just leave me alone Rox. This is hard enough as it is."

"Whatever man. But I wish you the best of luck. Nami's waitin for me, so I gotta go." Roxas waved and walked over to the brightly dressed blonde haired girl. Namine smiled and took Roxas warmly into her arms, kissing him softly. They looked so cute together, Sora thought. He wondered if people thought that he and Kairi would make a good couple.

"Hey Sora!" the voice that he was dreading and waiting for finally sung to him. He looked up to see Kairi jogging towards him. He smiled as she closed the distance between them, hugging him tight. They embraced for a good while, then Sora finally let her go and smiled at her.

"So, Kairi, how was today?"

"Oh my god Sora you have no idea! I've been getting Valentines left and right! I'm getting sick of it!" Sora's heart dropped into his stomach. _She likes someone_ he thought.

"Oh, have you?"

"Yeah! I'm sick and tired of it! Only guys who aren't taken have given me a Valentine!" She paused, "Come to think of it, you're the only single guy in this school who hasn't given me a Valentine…."

"Yet," Sora muttered.

"Huh? Is something wrong Sora?"

"I wouldn't say something's wrong, I'd just want to say something to you Kairi."

"Sora you know you can say anything to me. You're my best friend."

"That's the thing. This thing I can say to you could change our friendship," Sora said, watching Kairi's expression change. He took out the box and hesitated, looking at her, "You see Kairi, and I've known you for so long that, I've come to love you, as more then just a friend. You've always been there for me, and I've always been there for you. I've seen you become the perfect girl, I've seen you become someone I love more then anything this world has to offer."

Kairi stared in amazement as Sora opened the box, revealing the necklace. The chain was basic, but the pendant was a crystal heart inside a metal shell, and the heart was a ruby color. The metal shell had a few crystals shining on it. Sora smiled the best he could, trying to hide any fears or doubts. The time between them seemed to slow down, and Sora started to realize that maybe Kairi was going to say no. His thoughts turned out wrong as Kairi hugged him tightly.

"Oh Sora! I can't believe it took you this long to tell me how you've felt! I've loved you too! I never could have asked you out though, because I knew that you might have said no. But I guess I was wrong for thinking that."

"You….you mean it?" Sora stared in disbelief.

"Sora, I do. I really do," Kairi smiled at him warmly, a happiness in her eyes he had never seen before. Carefully, Sora took the necklace from its case, and slowly put it around her neck. "So how does it look Sora?"

"It look's perfect Kairi. Just like you." Sora smiled, then stepped up to her, placing his hand on her cheek and looked into her eyes. She stared deep into his, then leaned into him, slowly closing her eyes. Their lips met softly, a kiss that had lasted only seconds, but had taken years before finally happening.

* * *

**So yeah, that's it. Review it up. **


End file.
